Bobby Finstock
Coach Bobby Finstock is a recurring character on'' [[Teen Wolf (TV Series)|''MTV’s Teen Wolf.]] He is portrayed by Orny Adams. Bobby is a teacher of Economics and Physical Education at Beacon Hills High School. He is also the coach of the school’s lacrosse team, the BHHS Cyclones. He is one of the only characters on the show that was also in the Teen Wolf Movie. Personality Coach Bobby is eccentric in behavior and appearance. His hair is usually unkempt and his office, glimpsed in The Tell, seems much disorganized. He seems to care more about the success of students on the field than in the classroom offering good grades for his players in exchange for various tasks. Finstock is a recovering alcoholic with 15 years sobriety. Greenberg An unseen student and member of the lacrosse team named "Greenberg" is often the focus of Coach Finstock's ire. In all Seasons to date he's kept up a running verbal assault of Greenberg often blaming him for the team's failings and mocking his skills in the classroom. Season 1 Coach Finstock is the first to notice Scott’s improvement on the lacrosse field. Promoting him to first line and eventually making him Co-Captain of the team. He is often used for comic relief such as the parent teacher conference in which he told Sheriff Stilinski that his son’s first name amounted to child abuse. Season 2 The Coach offers 'A' grades to any of his players who can help find Lydia in the woods. He relates a comic story of losing a testicle to hypothermia. (read more…) He pulls Boyd out of the crowd to play lacrosse after an opposing player disables most of the Cyclone’s front line. (read more…) He witnesses Lydia’s breakdown in his class as she writes “Someone Help Me” backwards on the chalkboard several times while hallucinating. He exposes Danny's shredded equipment. (read more…) For the championship lacrosse game he gives the same speech heard from Independence Day. During the game as players begin to drop like flies, he's forced to send in Scott even though he's on academic probation. (read more...) Despite his loud and eccentric behavior, he's shown to be concerned about some of his players. He especially shows his concern for Scott and his grades and hopes it wasn't because of him. (read more...) Season 3 During a lesson on the "Risk and Reward" principal of economics, Finstock is surprised by Scott's new found knowledge. Coach demonstrates the well known college drinking game "quarters". (read more...) When Finstock isn't coaching lacrosse, he coaches the Cross Country team. He later helps the sheriff clear away bystanders after a body was found near the school. (read more...) Finstock takes the Cross Country team for a meet while Scott and friends recover from their recent attack on the The Alpha Pack. (read more...) When the meet is postponed until the following day, Coach takes the team to the Motel Glen Capri for the night. In the morning he announces that the meet has been cancelled. Finstock's whistle is found to be laced with wolfsbane so that each time he blew it on the bus everyone was dosed with the poison. (read more...) Finstock is attempting to teach the difference between Gross Domestic Product (GDP) and Gross National Product (GNP) when Stiles slips into a waking nightmare. Finstock blows his whistle which snaps him out of it. (read more...) Coach Finstock falls victim to Halloween pranks from Scott and Stiles. (read more...) He reminds everyone at the school that there is a curfew using a bullhorn. (read more...) Finstock walks into a trip wire and is shot with an arrow. (Read more...) He later helps Scott's friends get an Eichen House escapee (Meredith) away from Brunski whom he seems to have a past with. (read more...) He shows a new student around the school, telling her about how she'll adjust pretty quick. (read more...) Season 4 As the lacrosse season resumes, he supervises tryouts and finds interest in Liam and even Kira who technically didn't tryout. (read more...) During the first scrimmage, Coach refuses to sit out Liam at Scott's request. He benches Kira for failing to pass even though she scored a goal. (read more...) He instructs his players to find Garrett after it's discovered he's a killer. Later he is in his office feeling sick. (read more...) He is the first to be infected by the weaponized virus via an inkpad. He fully recovers. (read more...) He warns his players about responsible drinking at the annual bonfire. (read more...) He gives Malia a test back with an "F" on it. (read more...) Scott, Liam and Stiles try to explain to him why they missed practice. (read more...) Gallery 1225792_1370182076355_full.png 771909_1310445298665_full.jpg Teen-Wolf-C.jpg Coach love Scott.png 12 - coach.jpeg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episod 6 Motel California Orny Adams Coach Bobby Finstock and the team at Glen Capri.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Orny Adams Charlie Carver Keanu Kahuanui Coach Finstock Ethan Danny Bus.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Orny Adams Bobby Finstock teaches quarters.png Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-19-Sneak-Peek-Letharia-Vulpina-05-2014-02-10.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Coach Finstock Takes out Brunski.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 5 IED Coach vs Stiles tug of war.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Coach is sick.png Quotes * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters